


A Night Like Any Other

by PhoenixPlayz23



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlayz23/pseuds/PhoenixPlayz23
Summary: Carmilla takes her and Laura's daughter to bed like almost every given day and sweetness ensues as per usual.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	A Night Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I hope you like it. Comments would be happily appreciated it <3

Carmilla smiles as she watches her child sleep peacefully on her lap, quietly finishing an episode Great British Bake Off. The tiny snores heard as they reveal star baker, with Carmilla silently congratulating herself on guessing the correct person to win this week. Suddenly her phone pings at the side of her, disturbing the child on her lap, shifting slightly. A message from her wife, Of course it was, asking when she is coming to bed. She responds quickly then turns off the Tv with the remote that had almost been swallowed by the sofa. Picking up the child off her lap softly and putting the tiny parcel of life on her shoulder as they sleep soundly, only moving to wrap their tiny arms around her neck and nuzzling into her shoulder more. Carmilla chuckles to herself looking at her child in her arms and remembering only mere minutes ago was this tiny human ogling the yummy cakes on the Tv and booing loudly at the nasty comments Paul was giving the bakers. Only mere hours ago was this bundle of joy dancing with their mother to terrible pop songs in the kitchen and drawing butterflies, making Carmilla stick them to the fridge. 

Moving through the kitchen, the child remains sleeping softly on her shoulder and a cup of hot cocoa in her other hand. The stairs had always been an issue for Carmilla as she didn't want to wake the child up, the steep stairs felt like she was climbing mountains carrying her precious darling Emma up the stairs. As she reaches the top the body in her arms shifts and sleepily groans in her ear, the once weakly clutching arms around her neck rub wilted eyes. The maze of a hallway that followed smothered in teddies and pictures was the next challenge, Emma was now awake and Carmilla had to try and not step on the teddies and knock down the pictures on the small hallway walls to get the sweet child to bed while having to talk to said child. Carmilla has done this several times but the more she does it the more of a challenge said hallway becomes cluttered with small Legos and teddies, God how she hated those Lego pieces! 

“Hi Momma” Emma whispers softly as Carmilla kisses her forehead sweetly, navigating herself past the abandoned plush elephants and dragons. 

“Hi pumpkin, ready for bed?” Carmilla asks rhetorically, smiling as Emma starts nodding mindlessly at the question. 

“mhm” Emma mumbles softly into Carmilla’s shoulder. 

Down the dreaded hallway was two rooms opposite each other, One was Emma’s and the other her and Laura’s. The sound of Carmilla’s voice must have alerted Laura as she opens the door to her bedroom looking lovingly at Carmilla and their bundle of happiness in her arms. The two tired morsels reach the end of the hallway and the door in which Laura is waiting. 

“Hello sleepy heads” Laura chuckles as Emma lifts her head from Carmilla’s shoulder and turning her head to Laura. 

“Mommy” Emma smiles weakly and jumps slightly in Carmilla’s arms, which leads carmilla to panic and almost drop the hot cocoa all over herself in order catch her daughter. 

“Come on Princess let's get you to bed yeah” Carmilla smiles passing the cocoa to Laura and lifting Emma back into place as Laura places a soft kiss to Emma’s head and then moves to kiss Carmilla sweetly. 

“Yuck” Emma giggles wrinkling her nose at the sight, with Laura and carmilla laughing softly at their daughters' comment. 

“Goodnight Mommy” 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Laura says with a beaming smile across her and Emma’s face. Carmilla always loved that sweet smile, Laura only used to smile at Carmilla with that gorgeous smile, but now after 4 years with Emma she realized that the same smile is gifted to their beautiful daughter. 

The door began to close to Carmilla and Laura’s bedroom as Laura shuffles back in and Carmilla opening Emma’s door turning on the light as she goes. The curtains already closed and the walls covered in pretty twinkling lights. Carmilla lays her very tired Emma onto her bed and pulls the covers over her, tucking her in tightly giving her many kisses all around her face, making Emma giggle lightly. 

“Night Momma” Emma announces as she begins to close her eyes all caught up with tiredness 

“Goodnight beautiful” Carmilla says smiling at her tired child, moving towards the door, turning the lights off and closing the door as she goes. 

The door to her and Laura's room propped slightly open as she makes her way into the room. The softly illuminated figure of Laura in the bed drinking the cocoa in Emma’s cat mug, on her laptop, warms Carmilla’s heart again and she makes her way towards the bed after shutting the door behind her. Laura smiles looking up from her laptop in her lap and shuts it, plugging it in and placing it on the side table along with lightly plucking Carmilla’s glasses off her disheveled face and placing them on her laptop. Carmilla moves the covers to her side of the bed and glides into the comfy bedding, kissing Laura’s temple as she goes. 

“It’s your turn tomorrow Cupcake, I cannot deal with standing on any more Lego this week” Carmilla sighs softly, placing her neck on Laura’s shoulder. 

“Ok Carm” Laura yawns sweetly, shifting herself so Carmilla is spooning her again. 

“Come on Creampuff, let's get some sleep ok, you sound exhausted.” Carmilla says slightly concerned as Laura moves Carmilla’s arm around her waist and fiddles with Carmilla’s wedding ring on her finger. 

“Good night Carm, I love you” Laura chuckles mumbling slightly while holding onto carmilla’s hand, still wrapped around her waist as she falls into a deep slumber. 

“Good Night Laura. Love you more” Carmilla says kissing Laura’s cheek and nuzzling her face into her hair, gripping Laura’s hand lightly until she fell into a sweet slumber herself, knowing everyone she loves is near her and just as in love with her as she is for them.


End file.
